Princess Protection Program
Princess Protection Program is a 2009 Disney Channel Original Movie, directed by Allison Liddi-Brown and starring Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez. The film won the 2009 Teen Choice Awards for Choice Summer Movie. Plot The movie starts off with Princess Rosalinda Montoya Fiore (Demi Lovato) is about to be crowned queen of the small nation of Costa Luna. Moments Later some dude who's never gonna make it on the best Disney villains list named General Kane (Johnny Ray Rodriguez), the dictator of a neighboring country Costa Estrella, invades her palace with his agents during her coronation rehearsal, and attempts to capture the royal family and be king of the fucking country. Then Joe Mason (Tom Verica), a random agent of some Princess Protection Program, a secret organization funded by royal families that looks after endangered princesses (wonder if any Disney princesses have been there before), whisks her away to safety via helicopter. Kane’s agents, succeed in capturing Queen Sofía. ok so the Program hides Rosalinda in Mason’s home in Louisiana, where she is to masquerade as a typical American teenager (meaning like being bratty, bitchy like any teenager would) named Rosie Gonzalez. She meets Mason's daughter, Carter Mason (Selena Gomez), an insecure tomboy who works at the family bait shop and dreams of going to the homecoming dance with her crush, Donny (Robert Adamson). Did her dad really think she was a fucking boy With a name like that? Even though Carter initially treats Rosie like she's the most annoying person in the whole damn universe, she warms up to her after Rosie explains her situation, and the two become buddies. In an attempt to fool Rosalinda into exposing her ass , General Kane announces some bullshit that he's gonna marry her mother. Brooke discovers that Rosie is in fact Princess Rosalinda from a magazine she reads for Spanish class. She and Chelsea act likes bitches and threaten to expose her ass, but they agree to keep quiet if Rosalinda gives up the vote for homecoming so they can be fucking princesses. Carter teaches Rosalinda to act like a teenage and Rosie shows Carter how to disarm those that scorn them by behaving as a princess. Rosie soon becomes the most popular bitch at their high school. In an attempt to trick Rosalinda into exposing where the fuck she's at, General Kane announces plans to forcibly marry the queen. Rosalinda is distraught and tells Carter that she has decided to secretly return home and kick the general's ass. Knowing Costa Luna is still too dangerous, Carter secretly devises a plan to pose as Rosalinda and then use herself as bait to lure Kane's bitch ass into capture. Mr. Elegante, a royal dress maker, spills the beans to Kane that Rosalinda will be attending the homecoming dance and will be wearing a blue dress that he actually sends to Carter. In the meantime, Rosalinda agrees to help Carter behave like a princess by helping a group of girls dress up for the dance; The girls all wear masks, which helps Carter disguise herself as Rosalinda. According to plan, Kane and his dumbass agents mistake Carter for Rosie and lead her to Kane's helicopter the night of the dance. However, Rosalinda narrowly discovers and fucking ruins the plan by exposing herself to Kane, insisting that this carter isn't involved. Thank god the agents of the Princess Protection Program, including Mr. Mason, have been waiting inside the helicopter and rescue the 2. The PPP agents capture Kane and his henchmen asses and there arrested At the end, Carter realizes what a asshole Donny is and goes to the dance with Ed, her best friend who has had the hots for her for a long time. Rosie is crowned Queen of Costa Luna with Carter, Mr. Mason, Ed, Rosalinda's mother, and Mr. Elegante in attendance while the song "Two Worlds Collide" plays and they all live happily ever after Category:Reviews